Heat
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex/Olivia. WARNINGS: kink. A bit of non-consensual discipline at first.


Heat

"That's not what I'm saying. That's NOT what I'm saying! Would you just fucking LISTEN to me Cabot?!" Olivia was yelling.

Alex was speaking loudly at the same time. "You sat *right there* and said 'I don't care what you have to do, just get the fucking subpoena'!" she fumed.

Both women were angry, and they were arguing heatedly in the middle of the squad room while the guys shrank down in their seats. Tension was high (obviously) due to the case they were all working on. It was a case that hit too close to home for Olivia. A woman who'd been raped five years ago by a stranger had gotten pregnant and kept the baby. Olivia had worked the case five years ago, and the bastard had never been caught. Now, the case had been reopened after Mrs. Rodriguez had received a threatening phone call regarding her daughter. Liv had traced the call to a Jack Franklin, and they'd brought him in for questioning. He wouldn't voluntarily give up DNA, of course, and Liv wanted to match his DNA to the little girl's. But Alex couldn't get a subpoena.

"Why won't you shut up for one fucking minute and just listen to me?!" Olivia shouted, getting in Alex's face.

"I can't get a subpoena for DNA based on a phone call we didn't overhear, and you know that!" Alex shot back, gesturing with her hands.

"Do your fucking job!" Liv screamed, and before she had time to react, Alex grabbed her and kissed her, hard, like you see in those old John Wayne movies...

Alex acted on instinct, knowing it was the only way she could shut Olivia up before the argument went to blows. She kissed the detective, hard and raw, open, with more passion than she'd felt in a long time... and then she broke the kiss abruptly and strode from the room. That was... stupid. She'd probably be facing a sexual harrassment suit by tomorrow. She smirked at the thought. It'd be worth it.

Olivia stood rooted to her spot for about three seconds, staring after Alex's departed form, then grunted and ran a hand through her hair, returning to her seat. That was just... what the fuck _was _that just? She went back to her paperwork as if nothing had happened, but she could still taste Alex on her lips. Berries.

Suddenly the realization hit her that Alex Cabot had just kissed her, and she gasped, fingertips flying to her tingling lips and feathering across them.

"Miss the train, Liv?" Munch asked helpfully. "We all saw that one coming."

Olivia turned on him and growled low in her throat. "Not today, John," she snapped.

Munch put his hands up in surrender.

--

The case was not going well. Olivia's fuse had blown at anyone and everyone by Wednesday night, but Alex had gotten the worst of it consistently, and she was tired of it. So she found Liv, in the gym beating the shit out of a punching bag. The detective had a hollow look in her eyes and was drenched in sweat. She looked... morbidly sexy. Alex stopped a few feet away and cleared her throat. "Come on Liv, I'll take you home."

"Not done yet," Liv brushed her off without stopping the frenzied workout.

"You're done," Alex said, stepping closer. "Go get in the shower."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Olivia snorted, her eyes going wide with surprise and anger. Still she didn't stop. She was about to take a swing at Alex, to be honest.

When Olivia ignored her a second time, Alex set down her briefcase, timed her intervention right so she wouldn't get hit, and closed the distance between them, grabbing Olivia by the base of her ponytail with one hand and around her left bicep with the other, and with a surprising show of strength she marched Olivia to the nearest row of lockers and slammed her hard against them.

The whole thing only took Alex about three seconds, and Olivia was stunned into silence, the wind knocked out of her from the force of the body slam. She gasped for a breath, sweat dripping down the sides of her face and neck, and then just stood pressed against the locker, trying to calm her racing heart. What the fuck had gotten into the ADA?

Alex held Olivia firmly, waiting for her to speak first.

Liv took a few more ragged breaths and then asked a question. "First you kiss me in the middle of the squad room and now you're slamming me up against a row of lockers? What's going on, Counselor?" Her voice was tense, and tight.

Alex spoke huskily into Olivia's ear. "On both occasions I was giving you what you needed."

"Oh that's bullsh--"

"Whether you agree is irrelevant," Alex cut her off. "What _is _relevant, however, is that if you do not go get in the Goddamn shower, then I will forcibly strip you naked and drag you by your hair under a very cold spray."

The wind was knocked out of Olivia again, just at Alex's words and the promise in her voice. But there was no way in hell the attorney could carry out that threat. Liv was a cop, trained in physical combat, whereas Alex's combat training was all linguistic and evidentiary. She smirked. "I'd like to see you try it," she said condescendingly.

Alex's nostrils flared at the challenge - Olivia didn't think she had it in her. She probably thought Alex had never been in a fight in her life. Which (discounting the time in elementary school that she stomped on a boy's head for looking up her skirt) was true enough, but Alex knew how to subdue a struggling woman.

Before Liv even realized that she'd moved, Alex spun her around and pressed her back into the cold metal lockers, then grabbed the neck of her tank top with both hands and jerked in opposite directions. A satisfying RRRRRIIIIIPPPPP! sounded in the air of the gym as the fabric split down the middle. One more tug and it came off, gripped tightly in Alex's fist.

Olivia's arms flew to cover her bare chest and Alex seized the moment to grab the waistbands of the detective's shorts and underwear and yank them down to her knees. She wasn't about to bend over and give Olivia the chance to gain the upper hand, so she used one foot to press the garments all the way down to the floor. "Get your shoes off or they come with us," she snapped sharply.

Olivia was shocked, bright red with embarrassment, and immeasurably angry, standing naked in front of Alex and being ordered around. "Fuck you!" she yelled, forgetting her modesty long enough to give Alex a hard shove backwards. But the ADA was deceptively strong and didn't even stumble. Maybe she shouldn't have picked this battle. She saw the flash of determination in Alex's eyes and barely had time to flinch before the ADA delivered a stinging slap across her face. She cried out in surprise, rubbing her cheek as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Then she was being dragged toward the showers, as Alex had promised, by her hair. She quickly kicked her shoes off and toed off her socks while trying to keep up with Alex's longer strides. "Alex," she growled, frustrated with herself for being too weak to overpower the ADA.

Alex ignored the growl and forced Olivia to the showers, turning the water on all the way to cold and shoving the detective under the icy spray. "You're hurting. You're wracked with guilt that's eating you alive. I am going to beat and fuck it out of you, Olivia Benson, because I love you."

That was unbelievably hot, and offensive at the same time. And damnit, the water was cold. It didn't even register that Alex had said 'I love you'. "I'm fine, Alex. I don't need your pity," she snapped harshly, reaching out to turn on the hot water, shivering at the current temperature. It warmed up quickly and she grabbed the soap, lathering up and rinsing off. The sweat and the grime washed off of her body, swirling around before being sucked down the drain... but the emotional marks could never be washed off. No matter how hard she scrubbed or how hot she ran the water, the guilt and frustration and sadness stayed with her. Especially surrounding the current case. It was her fault the bastard wasn't in prison, where he should have been rotting since the original crime five years ago!

"It is not pity, and you'll find that out soon enough," Alex said, and the only way her voice could be described at that moment was a low, rumbling purr.

A low, rumbling purr that turned Olivia's knees to jelly and made her doubt her own sanity. Why wasn't she jumping at the chance to fuck the illustrious, elusive ice princess? What was wrong wtih her? Besides the obvious, of course. "Oh is that so?" she asked as she vigorously rubbed shampoo into her hair, facing away from Alex. "What is it, then?" She shoved her head under the water and didn't hear Alex's reply. When she finally turned around, Alex was naked and in the shower with her. "Jesus Christ!" she hissed, losing her balance and falling back against the tiled shower wall. Oh God. Alex's breasts were gorgeous. And that toned stomach... and the patch of blonde curls between her legs looked so soft that she wanted to just nuzzle her cheek there.

"See something you want?" Alex asked, predatorily advancing on the cornered detective. She closed in quickly and grabbed a fistful of Olivia's freshly clean hair, roughly forcing the brunette to her knees.

Liv gasped, wincing as Alex forced her down hard. Her knees ached immediately, and she knew they'd bruise soon after. The floor was slick, and cold despite the warm water beating constantly against it.

Alexandra grinned down at her kneeling detective, allowing her a brief moment to orient herself - the world looked very different from your knees - and then she took a last step forward, pressing Liv's face into her thighs. She fought down the moan that tried to sneak out at the feeling of Olivia's soft skin so close to her pulsing desire. She hadn't expected to become this aroused this quickly. But she really couldn't blame herself. Olivia Benson was every man and woman's dream on average... but wet, naked and on her knees? She was magnificent. And she very nearly took Alex's breath away.

Yes, Olivia saw something she wanted. But she would admit that to Alex as soon as crime ceased in New York City. She almost lost her resolve when the ADA's hips pressed forward, effectively putting her face between very strong, _very _smooth thighs.

Alex collected herself and squeezed her fist closed, tilting Olivia's head back so the detective looked up at her while she looked down. She issued one command, only two words, but there was no debating whether or not to comply - it was clearly non-negotiable. "Lick me."

Against her will, Olivia groaned into Alex's thighs. She thought about fighting, but realized the insanity of that. She _wanted _to lick Alex. She'd wanted to lick Alex on several occasions. She wasn't taking orders if it was something she wanted to do, right? Oh shit, apparently she waited too long to obey, because Alex lifted one leg up onto her shoulder, which opened the ADA up to her.

"Stop thinking, and lick me," Alex demanded.

The scent was intoxicating. It practically made Olivia drool. She wondered how Alex would taste. The blonde's pussy was beautiful, just like every other part of her. And she had leave to lick it.

Struggling over submitting only took a split second, and she threw caution to the wind and poked her tongue out to taste the gorgeous ADA. The taste and feel was overwhelming, and she immediately flattened her tongue, dragging it through Alex's folds again with much more surety.

Alex's knees shook and she grabbed the showerhead with one hand to steady herself, leaving her other hand woven tightly in Olivia's hair. Oh God... the tentative, fleeting first touch and then the confident, hungry stroke of the detective's tongue was enough to drive a person completely mad. Of course she didn't want Olivia to know how much she was enjoying herself, but she couldn't be entirely stone-faced. That wouldn't serve either of them. "Fuck me, Detective," she settled for breathless authority. "Put your hands on my ass..."

No problem there. Liv grabbed Alex's ass and squeezed hard just as she fully penetrated the blonde with her tongue. She moaned into Alex's pussy, drowning in the feel and exquisite flavor. She couldn't believe she was on her knees in the gym showers, but mostly she couldn't believe she was going down on Alex Cabot.

Alex cried out once, throwing her head back and grinding her hips down on Olivia's face. After a few moments of that, she growled, squeezing her fists until her knuckles turned white (one holding the showerhead and one still in Liv's hair), her groin tightening painfully and then releasing with a spasm that sent liquid fire in all directions. She came hard, and hearing Olivia's appreciative gasp made her come harder. She could feel Liv's nails digging into her ass in a struggle to hold her still, but she couldn't make her hips stop bucking even if she tried. Liv's talented tongue made sure of that.

Olivia was flooded with sensations, trying to sort out which was which, and when, and how... but she quickly stopped trying and just held on, feeling everything all at once. Alex had just come in her mouth. Holy shit. She made sure to swallow. No way she was going to spit that out. She cleaned up the glistening wetness from the ADA's thighs and swallowed that as well, loosening her grip on two delicious handfuls of ass.

Once Alex had calmed down (she almost lost it when she noticed Olivia swallowing her come), she spoke. "You did well." Thank God for small favors - her voice was steady. "Go get dressed and wait for me by the door."

"I did well?" Olivia asked, her eyes flashing with indignation. She got to her feet and in Alex's face for the second time that evening. "Don't play games with me Goddamnit!"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "This is not a game. A proper response to a compliment is 'thank you', Detective, but I see your manners need... improvement. Now, I suggest you go get dressed, or you will find yourself in the cab to my place wearing nothing."

Olivia opened her mouth to retort when the words 'to my place' registered, and she snapped it shut. What was Alex trying to do to her? She felt like she was on a roller coaster, and Alex was fucking with the controls. But she went to her locker and got dressed, then stood leaning against the door to wait.

Alex's heart was beating overtime as she swiftly washed her hair and body. Would Olivia wait? Would she get in the cab, go to Alex's place? Would she be able to take what Alex wanted to give? The ADA shivered as she rinsed off and toweled dry. She dressed quickly and was both relieved and nervous to find Olivia casually waiting for her. God, she was going to look so good naked, bound and covered in welts. With the privilege came responsibility, though, which is what caused Alex's nervousness. If she took Olivia home, promised to beat away her demons, then she'd damn well better be able to deliver, and deliver skillfully. If she could not get Olivia to open up, then this would do more harm than good. "You waited."

"You told me to. You're surprised?" Olivia opened the door.

Alex clenched her thighs together as she walked past Olivia. "Yes. You haven't been very good at following orders in the past."

Alex's heels clicked on the linoleum and her hips swayed when she walked. Olivia found herself staring as she followed along behind the ADA, curious about how far exactly the night was going to take her. She smirked, widening her gaze to take in Alex's wet, messy hair, dripping onto her suit jacket. She realized she had never seen Alex with a hair out of place before. Probably no one had.

Lost in thought over who had or had not likely seen Alex in what state of disarray, Olivia didn't even notice that they were outside until Alex was ushering her into a cab. She climbed in and buckled her seatbelt, suddenly wet as it registered that they were on their way to Alex's penthouse apartment. She had never been there, but somehow she was sure that she wouldn't be receiving a tour of anything but the bedroom tonight.

And sure enough, after locking the front door, Alex led her straight down the hall to the bedr--ohholyfuck. Not the bedroom. Well, it was sort of a bedroom, but definitely not Alex's _bedroom_. She had to have another one because there was no way she slept in here. The bed looked comfortable, sure, but there were shackles on all four posts. It wasn't really a dungeon, Olivia had seen plenty of those in a day's work, but Alex did have an array of whipping and spanking implements hanging on one wall. There was a fancy dresser, a closet with tall, mirrored doors, and the last piece of furniture made her shiver - a cream-colored wooden X-frame standing alone in one corner. She could not _believe _what she was seeing. Alex Cabot, ADA extraordinnaire, politically correct Alex had a room in her penthouse devoted to whips and chains. Another shiver ran through her, leaving her knees weak.

"Second thoughts?" Alex asked in a deceptively sweet voice from behind her.

Olivia snorted, though she was indeed having second thoughts. "You think I'm afraid of _you_, Counselor?" she asked derisively.

Alex smirked, unseen by Olivia, and grabbed the detective by the back of her neck, walking her forward and bending her over the bed. "Good. Get comfortable, you're going to be like that for awhile." She turned to the wall of toys, then grinned back at Olivia. "Oh yes. Get your pants down."

Olivia growled as Alex turned away, presumably to select an implement to beat her with. She was not going to take her pants down on command. If Alex wanted her to be little miss obedient, she'd have to earn it.

Alex had played with many people, but none of them got her blood flowing like Olivia did. She took down a heavy wooden paddle, a lighter leather one, and an English tawse. When she returned to the bed, she frowned. She was tempted to be rough, but she reminded herself that any good top didn't just expect obedience, she earned it. So she set her toys on the nightstand and gently snaked her hands beneath the detective, undoing her pants. "Olivia, you have earned fifty extra strokes for your defiance, which I will deliver with a paddle at the end of the original punishment." There was no room for argument or agreement, it was simply a statement of fact, and with that she tugged down Olivia's work slacks and panties to her knees.

Olivia's false bravado reared its head as she felt a rush of cool air on her exposed bottom. "Don't expect to get anywhere with me, Counselor," she warned, resting her cheek on the pristine white comforter and settling in for the long ride.

Alex climbed onto the bed, straddling Olivia's ass, and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I've had much tougher women than you screaming and begging for mercy, Olivia," she said quietly, and then climbed off of the bed as quickly as she'd climbed on. And it was true - she had reduced many proud, tough dykes, and several straight women as well, to messes of tears, writhing across her sheets while she expertly beat them to their breaking points. She never crossed the line, but she always got results. She wouldn't admit it to Olivia, of course, but she was a little worried about breaking her. Olivia was tough in different ways than most hard-asses, and pure physical pain wasn't going to do the trick. Nor would pure verbal lashing. She had to find the right combination of both and execute the dance perfectly, or she'd lose the detective.

"Oh, you do this a lot, then?" Olivia asked, determined to piss Alex off as much as the ADA was pissing her off. What right did Alex have to interfere with her life like this? Who the fuck cared if she was spiraling out of control? Alex had never given a shit before, so why now? Why tonight? Why this case?

The first smack of Alex's hand rendered her speechless. She stopped taunting and almost groaned. She hadn't expected it to be so... sensual. The ADA had just managed to hit her in a way that made her want more. That was fucked up. She clenched her teeth, intending to pretend she felt nothing, pain or pleasure.

Alex stopped after the first smack and sat on the bed, resting one hand on Olivia's back. "Olivia?" she asked softly.

"What?" Liv ground out through her clenched teeth, squirming at the unexpected tenderness. Alex had only hit her once, and she was stopping to check in already?

"Stand up," Alex said in that same soft voice.

"No," Olivia replied, setting her jaw.

"Fifty more," Alex said without missing a beat or getting angry, or raising her voice. "Stand up, please."

"Why?"

"That doesn't concern you. Stand up, Olivia, or I'll help you up."

Liv didn't like the sound of that, and while she wasn't technically afraid of Alex, she really didn't want her hair ripped out being yanked to her feet, or something just as disturbing. She grunted her disapproval and stood up. As soon as she was standing, she watched Alex reach out and take her arm, felt the firm grip around her elbow, and in a matter of seconds she found herself face down across the ADA's lap. She hid her face in her arms, crossing her ankles over Alex's fluffy white pillows.

Alex had decided that the impersonality of spanking Olivia over the bed would not serve her purpose, so she adjusted the detective into a much more intimate position across her lap. She smiled to herself at the way Liv hid her face, using her left hand to stroke the back of those silky brunette tresses as she picked up the spanking with her right.

The conflicting sensations were confusing, pulling Olivia's consciousness back and forth between them. The gentle stroking of Alex's fingers through her hair and the rhythmic slaps of the ADA's palm against her ass combined to wet her thighs and make her heart race. A low groan escaped before she could hold it back, and she pressed her thighs tightly together. If Alex noticed, she didn't let on, because nothing changed. Not even the strength or the pace of the spanking. Slowly, as it wore on, her bottom started to heat up and she blushed, squirming helplessly across Alex's lap, feeling a bit childish. She knew that her ass had to be turning red by now, and a dull aching glow was forming both in her backside and between her legs. She was amazed at Alex's stamina - not one smack had strayed from rhythm nor mark, and she'd been going at it for what seemed like forever now. Liv kept expecting the punishment to get harder, but it never did. Maybe Alex was just trying to get her comfortable before she really started beating the hell out of her? Well she just wouldn't get comfortable, end of story.

Alex had no such intentions. She wasn't going to spring anything on Olivia unprepared. The best way to bring someone out of headspace was to do something unexpected or jarring. Alex didn't play that way. She wound down the spanking, satisfied with the state of Olivia's gorgeous bottom for the moment - soft red skin, warm to the touch - and began rubbing her palm in circles over the slightly abused area.

"What a punishment," Olivia said dryly, mostly to herself, but loud enough for Alex to hear. Maybe if she pushed and pushed, Alex would give up and throw her out.

"Oh no, that wasn't a punishment, Detective," Alex said smoothly, sure that Olivia could feel her grin even if she couldn't see it. "That was a little warm-up. You'll know when you're being punished... you won't have the words to comment."

The ADA delighted in the shudder her words elicited in her detective, and she continued gently rubbing her ass with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

"You're pretty cocky," Liv said after the shuddering had ceased.

"Be quiet, Olivia," Alex said with a laugh. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the leather paddle, hefting it in her hand a few times and then moving it into Olivia's line of sight. "This was given to me by the first woman I ever submitted to," she explained the paddle's origin as she let Olivia's eyes wander over the implement.

The sight of the paddle sent Olivia into silence, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. It was rather ominous-looking, and the part that made her groin tighten was Alex's name embroidered on the handle. That just, for some reason, lit a fire in her belly. As if Alex hitting her with it meant she was somehow the ADA's property. "Don't touch me with that," she snapped before she could close her mouth.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you get used to the idea, because you've got one hundred strokes coming, and if I have to use the wooden paddle instead, you will most likely not be able to sit comfortably for several days, possibly even longer."

Before Olivia could argue or get herself into any deeper trouble, Alex wrapped a very strong left arm around the detective's waist to hold her still, and brought the paddle down sharply across her bottom.

Liv sucked in a short breath and arched her back, trying to squirm away. "Christ!" she hissed, flopping back to the bed when she couldn't wriggle out of Alex's grasp. There was absolutely no way she was going to lie here for ninety-nine more whacks with that thing.

"Hold still," Alex admonished, cracking the paddle down several times in a row, clenching her thighs at the way Olivia was kicking and yelling after only four strokes. Maybe breaking her down would be a bit easier than expected... God knows she needed it. The woman needed to let things out, not hole them up inside her until they ate her away completely. "I said hold _still_!" she scolded again, letting the paddle fall five times across the backs of Liv's thighs. "That's nine. You still have ninety-one to go, and if you continue to kick like this I'll add another fifty."

Without thinking, Olivia stilled her legs, once more burying her face in her hands. She didn't think she could take ninety-one more. Perhaps she should have anticipated the actual amount of pain that a paddle would cause before she set out to irritate Alexandra. She could just get up and walk away, but neither her pride nor her curiosity would let her do that. She was going to see this through, and be able to throw it in Alex's face afterward. She wouldn't kick her legs one more time during the punishment.

"Good," Alex said curtly, peppering Liv's ass with crisp, firm whacks of the leather paddle. She was pleased to note that her threat had its intended effect, and Olivia did not kick or struggle. She did whine, though, and cry out every once in awhile, which endeared her to Alex in a way the ADA hadn't thought possible. When she reached twenty-five, she paused. "Do I have your attention?"

Olivia didn't want to speak, because the moment she tried, she knew her voice would choke up. She nodded her head instead. Alex did definitely have her attention. Her bottom was blazing, and she thought she'd only counted a little over twenty hits.

Lucky for Olivia, Alex saw the nod. "Good," she said again, giving a nod of her own. "I want you to listen carefully, because I am going to ask you questions, and I want honest answers. Do you understand?"

Again Olivia nodded, wondering what sort of questions Alex could possibly want to ask in the middle of a paddling.

Alex rested the paddle on Liv's ass and asked her first, and most important, question. "Do you blame yourself for the Rodriguez case?"

"Fuck you," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes. They shot open again when Alex let her have it, and she cried out, grasping handfuls of the comforter beneath her. Oh, God, Alex wasn't stopping! "Stop!" she shouted, holding onto control by a very thin thread. It hurt... it really, really hurt, and Alex had brought up the Goddamn case! The last thing in the world she wanted to think about!

Alex didn't stop. She brought the paddle down again and again, watching Olivia's ass turn a darker shade of red with every few strokes. When she got to somewhere around fifty, she got what she wanted.

"Yes!" Olivia screamed, a strangled sob escaping her throat as tears broke loose and streamed down her cheeks. "Yes, I blame myself, because it's my fault!"

"Why?" Alex asked, switching the paddle to her left hand and continuing to spank as she worked her right hand down between Olivia's legs and stroked her with one fingertip.

"Oh fuck!" Liv sobbed, torn between wanting to get away and wanting Alex to keep at her... she could feel the teasing fingertip and wanted it inside her so bad, but she knew if she asked, Alex would deny her. And if she didn't answer the question, Alex would deny her. It wasn't fair... she hurt so badly, in so many ways, and Alex was making her talk about her feelings! "Because I didn't catch him five years ago!"

Alex continued to strike Liv's ass and thighs, using her teasing fingertip to slide just inside the detective's slick, hot center and wiggle back and forth. "There was no evidence. No DNA, no prints, no witnesses. It was not your fault."

Olivia felt like she was being attacked from all sides - physically, sexually, verbally, emotionally - it was hard to focus on Alex's words. She cried like a baby, overwhelmed by all of the sensations she was receiving. "I should have caught him anyway! Now Angelique's in danger!"

"Olivia that's not your fault," Alex insisted. "You did all you could. You always do. And you're going to protect Angelique and her mother now... they are both so grateful to you for your devotion and unending efforts on their behalf. You have to let the guilt go, it's killing you..." she spoke quietly, finishing up the hundredth stroke of the paddle just as she slid her finger all the way inside Olivia's dripping sex, rubbing up and down, across her inner walls. "It's not your fault," she repeated, flipping the paddle over and removing her finger, replacing it with the embroidered handle that bore her name. "On your hands and knees. Now."

Olivia choked out a protest to Alex's words as she shakily got to her hands and knees, barely even noticing that the punishment had stopped. Not noticing at all that she had obeyed Alex without question. "Yes it is," she cried heartbrokenly. "It's my fault..."

Alex smoothly slid the handle deep inside Liv's throbbing center, her own sex throbbing at the mewl of intense pleasure Olivia let out through her tortured sobs. "Drop down on your elbows," Alex ordered as she thrust in and out with the makeshift dildo. "And tell me it's not your fault."

"I can't!" Olivia wailed, dropping down to her elbows as ordered.

"Say it!" Alex hissed, fucking her as rough as she could without really hurting her... sweat building along her hairline with the effort to maintain the pace she had set.

A particularly forceful thrust felt so good she almost couldn't stand it, and she was afraid Alex would stop if she didn't at least try to say the words, so she forced them past the lump in her throat, speaking directly to the bed, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into the comforter. "It's not my fault..." She didn't believe the words, but she said them.

"Louder! Get your head up!" Alex demanded, riding her hard, dropping her free hand around Olivia's front to play lightly with her swollen clit.

Liv gasped, lifting her head and repeating the words with more volume, but no more conviction. "It's not my fault."

"Again," Alex barked, pinching and pulling at Liv's clit while the paddle's ornate handle rocked into her over and over, filling her completely with each thrust.

Liv wailed out her orgasm as she screamed the words, her body wracked with fiery spasms that left her nerve endings raw and her body shaking. "It's not my fault! I did everything I could! Oh God Alex!" Tears continued to stream down her face as she shook both with her anguished sobs and the force of her release. Alex had just managed to break her completely, and it was a relief, not a humiliation like she'd thought it should be. Being forced to say the words again and again while she was tortured with pleasure had actually helped her accept them, and as she collapsed onto the bed, her elbows no longer able to hold her up, the week's tension flooded from her in a wave of surrender.

Alex shook almost as hard as Olivia, overwhelmed herself by the emotion pouring out of the detective, and she discarded the paddle, laying her weight fully on top of Liv and kissing the side of her head several times in reassurance. "I'm right here," she whispered, kissing the spot behind Liv's left ear and nuzzling those tear-stained cheeks lovingly with her nose. "I love you, Liv..."

"I know," Olivia choked out, and she felt so safe pinned beneath Alex's body, as if Alex were the only person in the world that could protect her from herself. And maybe that was true. "Th-thank you," she stammered, even now finding the words hard to say... but she really meant them.

"No need for that," Alex crooned softly, rolling onto her side and pulling Olivia into her arms. "It's not your fault, okay baby?" she asked, brushing Liv's sweaty hair back from her forehead and placing a loving kiss there. She wanted to also assure Olivia that they would get him no matter what, but she couldn't do that. They didn't have a solid case.

"Okay," Olivia whispered, melting into Alex's embrace. She wasn't going to fight anymore. Alex had earned her submission. She had more than earned it. Liv felt lighter than she had in a long time. Her entire body felt so good, even her well-paddled ass, though she was fairly certain that despite Alex not having used a wooden paddle, she still would not be able to sit comfortably for several days.

"Good girl," Alex said proudly, stroking Liv's hair and rubbing her back. "You'll feel so much better now."

"Yes," Liv nodded in agreement, snuggling close to her protector. She felt very subdued now, the aching twist in her stomach put to rest, the nagging guilt over the Rodriguez case silenced. How had Alex known what she needed, when even she hadn't known it herself? How could someone know you better than you know yourself? "A-Alex?" she asked, looking up into the ADA's intensely soft blue eyes.

"Yes Liv?" Alex asked, returning Olivia's gaze with an affectionate smile and a kiss.

Liv swallowed and hid her face then, unable to keep looking at Alex while she confessed her feelings. "I love you too."

Fin


End file.
